Power Rangers: A New Generation
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: After a meteor hits East Angel Grove, a new generation of rangers is hand picked by Zordon to protect not only the city but earth from evil. But the new group of teenagers is anything but prepared. Learn how the new generation of rangers became the key to saving the human race.


**A/U: I do not own anything about power ranger or the title but the following character are my own original character. There will be slash, I am warning you know. Hope you like and hope you all review.**

 **Power Ranger:**

 **A New Generation**

"Ugh!...I'm gonna be late again" said Daniel Grant, a junior at East Angel Grove High, as he drove in the rain. Fall had just started so the weather was becoming gloomy and unpredictable, the rain wasn't bad but the sky was grey and dull, clouds covering the entire town, no sunlight in sight.

"Wow, it looks light it should be night already" said Daniel as he stopped at a red light.

The light turned green and he pressed on the gas pedal, heading straight, as he drove past a small shopping center he looked in his side mirror and noticed something fly past him. He turned to look at his blindside and was shocked to see a meteor coming right behind him. He quickly stepped on the gas and sped up. The meteor hit the road, the impact causing Daniel's car to flip over. The sounds of cars breaks screeching and alarms going off could be heard from all different directions, people were leaving there cars and running to shelter. The meteor causing a huge crator to form on the road. Police, ambulance, and fire truck sirens were heard all around.

"Help!...Help!..." Daniel tried to shout, still stuck in his car that was flip upside down. He was weak, he had cuts and small bruises all over, his head was pounding, and slowly opened his eyes and noticed all the chaos around him.

There were small fires everywhere, cars flipped over, people running frantically, people shouting and screaming. He tried to open his car door but it was stuck. He started to smell the gas that was leaking from his car and began to freak out.

"Help!" he tried to shout again but no one would stop.

He looked around and noticed how everyone was too preoccupied running away from where the meteor had stuck.

He kept trying to hit his door as hard as he could but couldn't get it to open.

"How can I get out of here" thought Daniel thinking the worst was about to happen. There was gas that leaked from his car and was now all around, in any moment on of the close fires could spark a flame that would cause the trail of gasoline coming Daniel's car to catch on fire and cause the car to explode. But his thought were broken when he heard his cellphone vibrate.

"I can call for help" he said to himself as he tried to find the phone that he could hear vibrate. He tried to reach over to the passenger side and reach for his phone and when he finally found it he looked at the screen and was confused. His iPhone screen was green, just a solid green. He pressed the home button but nothing happened. After a few seconds he tried to press the side button and home button to turn it off and on but it wouldn't turn off. He touched the screen but nothing happened he began to get frustrated.

"STUPID FUCKING PHONE!" he shouted in anger.

He was about to slam the phone thru his side window but stopped when it spoke.

 _"_ _Voice recognition…approved…beginning download"_

Daniel looked at the screen again and noticed a circle countdown clock appear on his screen it had five different colors to it, blue, red, green, yellow, and pink. It seemed to be loading something and began to countdown when only ten seconds were remaining.

"What the fuck is going on?" he said out loud nervously not knowing what was going on with his phone, thinking that this was the worst time for his phone to get updated, and still in pain.

He jumped when he noticed a car behind him explode, the explosion causing fire to go everywhere and landing on the trail of gas that leaked from his car.

Daniel began to panic as he noticed the trail of gas heading towards his car

"Help!" he shouted, trying to hit his door and find a way out.

 _"_ _Five…four…three…two…one…complete…now transporting…"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Daniel slowly opened his eyes…the bright lights hurting his head.

"Why…Where am I?" he asked himself.

He seemed to be in some kind of laboratory/hospital room. The looked down and noticed he was in a hospital bed so he assumed he was in a hospital…but he had never been in a hospital that was so high tech.

He tried to move his right arm but felt discomfort, he turned to the side and noticed he had an I V.

He looked down and noticed he was in a hospital gown. He tried to sit up but grabbed his side, remembering the pain he felt when he was in the car, he still felt pain but it was more of a sore feeling. He looked down his gown and noticed that he had bandages on his left side where his ribcage was.

" _Access…approved"_ said a computer voice.

Daniel sat up when he heard that and was nervous, not knowing who was coming inside.

He was surprised to find a young man walking inside…he assumed he was just a nurse… but was confused because he wasn't in scrubs.

The guy walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a liquid bottle, some cotton balls, and small bandages.

"Hey…you're finally awake" said the young guy as he walked over to Daniel with a smile.

Daniel looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Oh this, I have to change your bandages" said the guy calmly.

"If you're a nurse…why aren't you in scrubs?" asked Daniel nervously.

"Oh sorry, I'm not a nurse…I'm a power ranger" said the guy calmly.

"What?" asked Daniel, confused.

"I'm a power ranger, here let me change your bandages first and then I'll explain everything" said the guy.

Daniel didn't know if this guy was serious of just messing with him, he looked at him suspiciously but noticed that his bandages did need to be replaced because they were soaked in blood.

The guy gently removed the bandages on his forehead, "By the way…my name is Gus" he said with a smirk.


End file.
